


Pilgrim to Eternity

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick angsts over yet another death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrim to Eternity

Seek and ye shall find.  Or so they say.  Nick had sought—oh, for so many years, he had sought!—and never found.  Yet.

Love?  (Often.)

True love?  (More than once, or so he had believed.  Each time.)

A love that could salve his soul?  Ah, that was something rather more.  He had thought ... he had actually thought ... that this time he might have found her.  A love _and_ salvation, wrapped up in one sweet sweet soul.

Until he killed her (as he had killed so many, many times before), and faced again that long and weary, dreary, _bloody_ path that led down centuries but never reached eternity.

He mourned.  Ride into the Valley of the Shadow of Death, and what do you find?

Why Death, of course.  But (as LaCroix said, acerbically) he’d been told _that_ all along.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Gnosticdiva for the Dead Dog Party on FK Commentfic in 2013. It was inspired by her prompt of 31 August 2013: “El Dorado” by Edgar Allan Poe.


End file.
